


the bodyguard (english version)

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: Carol Ross-Aird is a career woman who has many enemies. Her father hires a bodyguard to protect her but things are not what they seem and something will be born between the two ...





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story I ever wrote about Carol, my language is Italian, I was asked to translate it into English and I tried to do it with a translator; I hope it goes well (especially due to the irony of some jokes from Carol, Therese and Abby)  
> Tell me what you think

John Ross was a just, loving man and even though he was old and sick he was respected by everyone. He loved his daughter Carol and knew that after her departure it would not be easy for her to inherit the enormous wealth and above all the company he headed. Harge the son of his second wife wanted to lead the management of the Ross-Aird Company at any cost and he knew it. On the other hand, he also knew how proud and stubborn his daughter was as well as being inexperienced in management and could not know the true intentions of her half brother with whom she had always had a polite and polite relationship; therefore it would not have been easy to convince her to be helped. He asked for a meeting for the morning and was waiting for it to appear, but he had already made a decision that would change the life of his favorite.

Carol was late but it was normal as she was in the company of her best friend Abby with whom she spent carefree hours since she had a rather unusual and eventful life. They had spent the morning chatting about Abby's last conquest.

"Carol you should see her is a real redhead! And there is no need to tell you that he has fire in his veins, it is insatiable! "

"Abby doesn't seem to me to go into details, we are in a public place," Carol began, laughing openly.

"I don't see what the problem is, we weren't born yesterday. But you have nothing to tell me? "

"Nothing sentimental if you mean this as a novelty"

"You should go out more, because don't come with me and Jeanette tonight in a new place, it'll be fun!"

"I don't know, it's been a long time since I left, I have to go to my father's and I don't know how the day will go"

"So I look forward to hearing from you, but now I have to go, we'll talk later," and like a fury he left the restaurant after reading a message from Jeanette on his cell phone.

Not surprised by the exuberance of her friend Carol remained at the table sipping her coffee looking out of the window absorbed in her thoughts. He looked at his watch and realized he was late. He paid the bill and ran out of the room taking the car keys from his bag without looking ahead and at that moment a car running at insane speed was about to overwhelm her. Caught by fear, Carol was unable to react but suddenly a woman rushed towards her, pushing her onto the sidewalk, embracing her so as to cushion the fall to the ground with her body. After a few moments he realized he was safe and that he was above the body of a small woman but of an embarrassing beauty. Their eyes met and she was speechless not knowing whether it was for what had happened or for the beauty and strength of this woman. The local waiter ran to their rescue and while they got up Carol didn't even have time to thank her savior, who had already disappeared. Basita asked the waiter if he knew her but no one had heard from her. Unharmed but confused, he decided to leave.

Two hours had passed when he arrived at the majestic Ross-Aird residence and John was now impatient with waiting.

"Excuse the delay dad, I was detained"

"I bet from your friend's idle day, what's her name?"

"Abby, her name is Abby. I had a small accident but nothing serious "

"What happened, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's ok, don't worry"

"Okay, okay, I didn't call you to know where you were or with whom, but to talk to you about the company"

"We've already discussed it, I think, what's the news this time? You know I don't know much about it so you can make Harge happy about it."

"Not at all, I will decide on this, and I have decided that you will be at the helm of the Company when I am gone"

"Why these thoughts? And then I don't think Harge will be happy "

"If this is what worries you, he has no say and I want to die when he is calm. I want you to join me tomorrow, you will have your own office, a personal assistant and a bodyguard who will follow you everywhere and when I say everywhere I mean day and night "

"I'm happy with the confidence you place in me, but I don't think I'm able ... .."

"This is it, you know I don't like to argue, I'll introduce you as my heir next week and we will organize a big party for the occasion"

"But it seems premature, reckless and too fast"

"That's enough. The assistant will be able to choose you you have already chosen your bodyguard, he will be here soon "

"I don't need any ..."

Toc. Toc. "Excuse me Mr. Ross Miss Belivet has arrived and asks to be received"

"Of course you let her in, Carol be kind and remember that this is what I want"

Carol exasperated by the situation poured herself a glass of whiskey turning her back to the door and approaching the window "

"Hello Mr. Ross, I am Therese, Therese Belivet"

"Hello Miss Belivet, we were waiting for you, it's a pleasure to meet you, let me introduce you to my Carol, she who must protect "

"Carol, Carol this is miss Belivet"

But Carol was still thinking of that mysterious woman who had saved her but who had fled immediately afterwards "

"Carol, are you still here with me?" John started to get his attention.

"Of course, forgive me" and turned to his father. In that instant her eyes met again with the greens of the woman who had saved her and she gasped in surprise.

"What happens to you, you seem to have seen a ghost? Let me introduce you to Miss Belivet your bodyguard "

"Good morning miss Ross, it's a pleasure to work for you" Therese started smiling, showing two dimples on her face.

Carol blushed at their sight and the situation that had arisen unbeknownst to her father.

"Hello, I still don't know if she will work for us, so take that smile off your face," she thundered embarrassed.

"Carol, don't be stubborn I personally chose Miss Belivet and it will be you who will join you from now on whether you want it or not" John thundered a punch on the desk.

"I don't see the need and I don't like having a little dog in the ribs," Carol replied sarcastically, looking Therese in the eye.

Without worrying, Therese began "You might need someone to give her a hand to cross the street, you never know" referring to the incident outside.

John looked at both of them and laughed cheerfully "I see you've found a hard bone my dear, I don't think you can get rid of her from today onwards"

Carol ran her hands through her long blond hair and finished her drink at once.

"Miss Belivet has already received the necessary instructions and will be operational immediately, Carol I trust in your common sense; as for her miss Belivet be patient, bark but not bite "saying this she kissed her daughter on the cheek and left the room.

Now they were alone: Therese stood by the desk and Carol was calmer now, almost resigned to her father's words.

"Why didn't you show up at the club? Was he already at work? "

"I don't like starting a job without knowing the person I'm going to defend or his habits. I intervened by chance, not by duty; my job starts now. "

"I would prefer not to have you around but since I am forced to your company I would like us to talk about you and that others do not know the nature of our relationship, you will be a kind of assistant, okay? And thanks for saving me, I won't forget it "

Therese nodded without another word.

Meanwhile Carol's cell phone rang "Hello?"

"Hi Carol, I'm Abby, what did you decide for tonight? You will come with us, we will have fun "

"No, Abby, I'm busy tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow; if you want I have some news to tell you "

"Okay tomorrow," replied Abby a little disappointed.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy with your comments and that you like the story, I have not updated the Italian version as I believe it will be the last chapter and I don't want you to ruin the ending by peeking.  
> I await your thoughts and opinions  
> I always apologize for the bad English

"It will always be like this? I mean will you listen to my calls and stay with you every moment? "

"Most of the time we will spend it together and have to be updated of every movement well in advance and the people you meet: names and positions; nor of your safety "

"Good heavens" began Carol raising her eyes to the sky "let's go to dinner"; and they left the hall.

The lavish dining room was already set for dinner, and Harge unexpectedly joined John, Carol, and Therese.

"Good evening Carolyn" approached kissing her hand

"Good evening Harge, you are Therese, Therese Belivet, one of my assistants"

Harge scanned the woman from head to toe noting her simple and essential nature but a determined and careful look "Good evening Miss Belivet, I am Harge Aird the brother of Carolyn"

"Good evening," Therese replied dryly. John didn't point out Therese's duties respecting Carol's intentions of not spreading the news of having a bodyguard.

They dined kindly until John spoke of his intentions with Harge. His reaction was not peaceful indeed he screamed at John for his ingratitude and in an outburst of anger he threw his glass of brandy at Carol who raised his arm to cover his face automatically but Therese was faster than everyone and made her by shield.

The glass shattered on the ground but the splinters flew up to the girl's face, injuring her cheekbone. Carol was speechless, not because of Harge's reaction, but because that was the second time Therese had prevented her from getting hurt. Harge came out shouting and threatening from the house as John made sure he had gone away for good.

Carol approached Therese and looked at her face, unmoved the girl asked her if she was okay and this further surprised Carol who wondered "who is this young woman who would get killed for me without thinking about it and why? It almost seems like you're trying to hurt yourself on purpose "

"Therese are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch," he replied

"But you're bleeding" and ran to get the supplies to disinfect.

"Don't worry, it's nothing, but I don't like that man"

Carol smiled at that statement and approached the girl's face with gauze saying "It will burn a little, but it will help to stop the blood" and gently placed her hand on the young woman's cheek and gauze on the cut.

Therese shivered not from the disinfectant but from Carol's touch so sweet and light, almost fearful not to give her more pain.

Their eyes met again and neither of them looked away, they seemed lost in each other in a world of their own. The spell broke when John came back on the point of disregarding Harge who would have surrendered and that his reaction was due to alcohol and surprise.

Carol walked away from Therese and shook she decided to retire to her room.

"Good" said John "I think it's the best thing, show Therese her room is the one next to yours"

"But that's the room that communicates with mine, I don't think I need protection at home and then I would like some privacy"

"After what happened it seems that Therese's help is more than valuable even when you are at home and then what's your problem is a woman won't jump at you?"

Carol blushed while not wanting while Therese listened without blinking; so they started towards the staircase.

"Are you always so stingy with words, Therese? Don't you have your own opinion or desire for privacy to admit that it is too much to sleep almost in my own room? "

"First if I wanted privacy I would not have chosen this profession, second they pay me to protect you so I will have to be your shadow and then my opinion does not count if it is not needed to defend yourself, third I have never been a chatterbox, friends say I should have more relationships with human beings ”and he smiled.

"You have friends? It surprises me a little, "and he smiled at her.

"Here we are if you want to take a tour of the rooms"

"I don't need to know them already, I was here the other day to check the estate, I have everything under control"

Carol snorted openly, saying, "I'm going to take a bath and I don't think I need you there too"

And he turned his back in annoyance.

Lying in the Carol tub, she couldn't help thinking about the day's events, the absurdity of the situation, why did she need a bodyguard? And because John had chosen a woman, he couldn't think of the changes he would have to face but, above all, he couldn't help but think of Therese.

At his strong grip when he pushed her onto the pavement supporting her and rocking her to the ground, to his tiny body that had turned out to be powerful and to his eyes so penetrating, yet warm at the same time. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks and a heat press between her legs and this troubled her a lot. Therese was two steps away from her he could hear her every breath, every beat her and that scared her, but at the same time excited her. He decided to get out of the tub and put on his silk pajamas and his robe.

He called Therese and was surprised that she was still dressed and taken on her laptop.

"Don't you have to get ready for the night?"

"It's still early, I have to work"

"To work? I'm here and I don't think there are dangers around "

"My job is not just to protect you physically, but to control every aspect of your life"

"Good heavens, now I really have to drink something; do you want bourbon too? "

"No, I don't drink alcohol, just orange juice for now"

"Don't drink, don't talk, don't enjoy yourself, your company will make me happy"

He sipped his bourbon and dropped into the chair with boredom and soon fell asleep.

3:58 Carol opened her eyes by rubbing her nose, trying to figure out where she was, stretching herself lazily by stretching out her long legs and just so she realized she was in her bed.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed at a thought: yesterday evening had ended up in an armchair to drink, as she was in bed? Who brought it and how? 

She heard some noises coming from the adjacent room and jumped to his feet finding himself half dressed, but he didn't dare make any noise looking around. 

She remembered Therese, had it been her? she returned to sitting at the foot of the bed and furtively leaned towards the door leaning on the mattress, trying to understand what it was he had heard.

Her astonishment was great when she saw Therese standing in the dark before the window, naked rubbing her hair with a towel. "She'll just be out of the shower," she thought.

The moonlight illuminated her thin body that showed sculpted muscles and firm curves that made Carol wince so much that her hand resting on the sheets slipped making her lose her balance and letting her fall with a thud from the bed.

Therese snapped her robe and ran into the other room.   
Carol was on the ground, but in a flash she settled herself upright and started "It's okay I'm just falling but it's nothing" her crimson red face. 

Therese looked at her smiling from the door post with her arms crossed and then went back laughing "Go back to sleep tomorrow will be a long day". And so he did.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story, I will update quickly to allow those who follow the Italian version to know the last chapter soon, but I would like to know your opinion on the developments.  
> I always apologize for my bad English

In the morning he started early and Carol, fresh with make-up, dressed, opting for a blue sheath dress with embroideries on her wrists and a white shirt closed with three buttons that brought out her cleavage and her powerful long legs, her hair raised in a shiny tail and a fiery red lipstick that would have made even a blind man water. Therese put on a black jeans and an ocher shirt with a waistcoat on top of his trousers and carried his leather jacket with him; a light make-up on the cheeks and eyes, but a marked line of eyeliner on the eyelids to emphasize her feminine side, neutral lipstick and a musky scent.

"You are not credible as an assistant if you dress like this"

"It is my style I could not be different"

Carol shrugged, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Therese watching her and let out a "dick" looking at his lower back and was happy.  
Arriving at the office the building was surrounded by several journalists and photographers and Carol was amazed by the clamor that the news of her involvement at the top could have this feedback.  
Therese noticed Carol's agitation and began: "By now you are a star, I will have to be even more careful" but this statement did not make Carol smile, rather the anguished even more thinking that he could also harm Therese.

"Hey, don't worry, nothing will happen, I promise." Therese said, looking Carol straight in the eyes and taking her hand.  
"You're fucking Carol Ross, it won't be four journalists or photographers that will bend you" "Come down and don't stop, don't answer any questions, I'll take care of the rest"

Carol nodded and smiled slightly. Once again this little woman was able to calm her with her words and then her hand, her light but firm touch and her skin so soft, once again it seemed incredible that she could be a bodyguard.

They came out of the car covered with flashes and millions of questions, but entered the building without a hitch. They took the elevator and went to the meeting room already filled with the council.  
John was already present and as soon as he saw Carol he urged her to come closer. Harge was also present and welcomed her with a strange smile.

"Well we are all there, I will be brief" John began. "My daughter Carol will work with me for these months and will slowly take my place at the head of the company, she will have full powers and her decisions will be supreme also in the Council"

Everybody looked at each other without speaking, only Harge intervened "It seems premature and rash as a decision, Carol is inexperienced and then this is an environment of lions I don't think she can ..."

"Dear brother, I am very happy that you are worried about me, but I have broad shoulders and the patience and tenacity to tame every lion or other animal that will come to me, I thank my father for trust and I will try not to disappoint him and first what tomorrow I will have an interview with all the members of the council, assistants, subordinates and whoever is part of this company.

"There will be a party next week to celebrate the charge of my daughter Carol so you work out every project then, and that's it," said John.  
Harge approached Carol holding out her hand and said, "We started off on the wrong foot dear sister, you can count on me, I'll be happy to help you in everything"

"I'm happy to hear it," said Carol knowing that they were words of circumstance.

"I see that your assistant follows you like a little dog; good morning Therese, I apologize for the other day I got into alcohol; however I see that you are well "

"Yes, alcohol also makes me bad, but in a good way; and I'm happy to be Carol's assistant can teach me a lot "

Carol decided to end the conversation and said goodbye and left.  
The main lift was out of order which Therese found rather strange.  
He decided to use the private elevator for the Council. He opened the door with a key and they entered but after a few floors he stopped.

Carol jumped in fear as Therese took off her jacket and placed it on the security camera so that no one could look at them, checked the panel that had been tampered with; he clung to the walls and climbed into the elevator shaft to check the cables: everything was in order. Carol was anxious and almost couldn't breathe, she looked at Therese with wide eyes without saying a word.

"Don't worry, they just want to scare you; they will come for us soon "and the alarm sounded.

But Carol couldn't calm down. The minutes seemed an eternity and it seemed to her that she lacked air.

Therese tried to calm her; he approached her and took her hands, noticing that they were sweating from agitation. He put his mouth close to Carol's ear and whispered to her "Don't talk aloud they can listen to us, let me massage you so you can relax, breathe deeply and the fear will vanish; I am with you and I will not let anything bad happen to you "  
and began to gently massage her arms, then her neck. Carol seemed in ecstasy, forgot to find herself trapped in a tin can and could only feel the touch of the brunette caressing her soft skin.  
His breathing intensified but it was more regular and a smile appeared between Carol's lips as well as a deep blush.

After a few minutes a bell was heard, Therese stepped back from Carol and the doors opened. Two security men made sure that the two women were well and apologized for the accident.  
Carol regained her confidence after drinking some water and got into the car without saying a word.  
Therese decided to go up front to allow Carol to recover and have some privacy: she knew she didn't like being seen so vulnerable.

Carol decided to see Abby and instructed the driver to go to her favorite Italian restaurant. Therese asked her "Wouldn't it be better to go home and get some rest?" But she was adamant "You are not my nurse, if you want you can go home"  
Therese didn't comment, just shrugged. He couldn't understand, it seemed that Carol was angry with her and didn't know the reason, but she gave up thinking about it.

"Dear, what happened are they all crazy or what? Don't they talk about you is it all true? ”Began Abby as soon as she saw her friend.

"Yes Abby, my father decided to entrust me with the company and I find myself having to have a nurse both day and night" Carol said introducing Therese with a wave of her hand.

"Hi, I'm Therese Belivet, Carol's assistant"

"Good morning, I'm Carol's best friend," Abby said, winking and peering at the young woman's figure and then looking at Carol with a smile.

"Come on, Abby, I need a drink," Carol said as she sat down at their usual table.

"Of course," Abby replied and ordered the usual and then turned to Therese "What are you drinking Therese?"

"Only orange juice," he replied

"You're not so good company," began Abby

"I would prefer you to change the table, it's not safe by the window," Therese continued

"Good heavens, I hope you're joking?" Said Carol

"Not at all, I have to ask you to move"

"And where do you want it? Abby said slyly

"Abby!" Thundered Carol "it's not the time to joke, I spent 24 hours as a recluse, watched for a while and I'm not having fun"

They changed tables while Therese spoke to the maitre.

"On Carol it won't be torture to be protected by such a woman, don't tell me you didn't think about it?"

"Who misses icebergs? It is always on the attention, and it is of few words, even if it has already saved me from some unpleasant situations "

"Oh, a blue prince in a skirt, interesting," Abby replied

The two women fell silent as Therese approached the table.

"Carol if you want I'll sit at the bar, so you can have a conversation with Miss Gerhard in total privacy"

"I'd rather," replied Carol annoyed

"Do you know my name?" Said Abby

"He knows everything about me from A to Z and this is one of the points that irritates me the most"

"Let me understand you know everything about you, protect you, help you, sleep with you, it's a crash and you complain? What are you waiting for to jump on her? I see that you are not indifferent? "

"What are you barking about, Abby?" Said Carol, but neither was she convinced of what she was saying.

"I know you well, Carol you wouldn't be so angry if you didn't like the iron lady and then you're also blushing!"

Carol didn't answer and finished her martini.

Meanwhile at the bar Therese drank her orange juice hoping that this was the last stop of the morning, when a woman who she knew well entered.

"Therese, are you really?" Said Giulia as soon as she saw the brunette.

"Hi Giulia, how are you?" Therese said in reply to the woman  
"Fine thanks. I came to eat a bite, do you want to keep me company in the name of old times? "

"I can not be in the company, it will be for next time" replied Therese

Abby immediately noticed the redhead and said, "He'll talk too little, but tow in an instant. Watch your toy soldier as he enjoys "

Carol turned to the bar just as the redhead kissed Therese's cheeks and hugged her with a note in her breast pocket and greeted her with a smirk that was returned by two deep dimple blackberries.

"This is the height, I am bitter and she tows!" Carol let slip.

Abby's eyes widened "So do you like it?"

"Stop Abby, I have nothing to say to you and now I just want to leave," he said standing up.

"Well you don't need to add anything else, but try not to miss the meatball from the plate, my dear" and finished his drink.

Carol approached the bar and turned to Therese "if you have finished cooing I would like to go home!"

"What?" Therese said and followed Carol who was practically running away from the club.

"Wait, there is no need to run," said Therese, taking her hand. "Carol?" He called to turn to her.

And Carol did it, even though a tear was visible on her face.

Surprise Therese stopped and wiped Carol's face with her thumb without saying anything.  
Carol freed herself from the woman's grip and got into her car and so did Therese.


	4. Capitolo 4

The journey by car was short and silent and once home, Carol locked herself in her room.  
Therese decided to wait a few minutes before going up to her room and was greeted by John who wanted to talk to her in his office.

"Therese, how are things, did you discover anything?" Asked the worried man.

"For the moment only intimidating acts that I have easily thwarted, but I believe that at the head of everything there is someone very close to you"

"Who do you suspect?" John asked.

"It is early to make accusations, but nothing bad will happen to Carol, you can be sure," the woman said.

"Of this I am sure and you know why?" Said John looking Therese in the eyes "I saw how you look at my daughter and I don't mind."

Therese didn't know what to say, but above all he didn't understand the meaning of his words. Did he mean the way he did his job, how he protected her or his feelings were so obvious? He had tried in every way not to succumb to the cries of his heart but, apparently had not succeeded to the end at least to the eyes and the experience of Carol's father.

Carol entered unaware of their conversation and turned to her father "I need one night with friends, I'd like to go out tomorrow with Abby, to have some fun, and I wish Therese wasn't my watchdog."

"Carol not acting up you know it's not the time for ... .." John began.

"I think John is right," said Therese

Both Carol and John turned to the woman, amazed and intrigued by his statement.

"I think it is right that before the many commitments that she will have to face, Carol has fun with her friend"

"No, no he can't go alone," said John

"I don't need a nurse to go dancing," Carol said, amused.

"Of the nanny not, but of a friend yes" replied Therese "I too want to have fun, I don't know many people and I love to dance, so if you don't mind ..." Therese said

"Would you like to say that you want the evening free Therese? And you want to come and dance? "Carol asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind me accompanying you," replied the younger woman.

John was still puzzled by that request but agreed because he trusted Therese.

Therese was in her room waiting for Carol to be ready impatiently for the wait: it was already two hours that Carol had holed up in the bathroom and seemed to have no intention of leaving it.

She wore a full-length casual black tight-fitting trousers that marked her lower back, her strong point, an electric blue shirt and a dark-colored waistcoat all surrounded by a smoke-eye make-up that brought out her emerald fawn eyes.  
Now at the limit he approached the bathroom door and shouted: "if you don't hurry we'll leave by dawn!"

The door opened and Therese gasped as she slowly backed away as Carol approached, snapping, "Here I am, I'm ready!" Tonight is my evening and the least I could do was dress up for the "We can go now" occasion but had no mention from Therese who seemed enchanted before the blonde.

Carol was magnificent, wearing a close-fitting one-shoulder dress that fitted like a glove, enhancing her curves, especially her chest that towered forward like a call to the eyes. The makeup was perfect and those lips surrounded by a scarlet lipstick looked painted. Yes, it was an author's picture that he would have to share with the world tonight and this worried her a lot.  
"What's up? Carol asked her

"I think I'll have to carry a weapon with me tonight, I don't think they'll leave you alone"

"Was this a compliment?" Carol asked

"A statement" and gave her a look along the whole figure

Satisfied Carol exclaimed "The night is waiting for us and Abby too, let's go"

"Sure the place is this?" Therese asked

"Yes, Abby is waiting for us at the bar," Carol said

"Is it a particular place, do you know it?"

"Abby is waiting for us with Jeanette, her partner of the moment and yes, I know this place, I've been there before and I know who goes there; Is the interrogation finished? We can get in?"

"Sure just that I've never seen you here and few people I don't know in this place," said Therese, preceding Carol to check the entrance to the place.

She wanted Carol to have fun but she wouldn't let anything happen to her so she kept moving to protect her.

"Carol, I finally thought you were lost or you wouldn't come," Abby shouted to make herself heard, as the music boomed in the hall.

"No, I had my hour," he said, laughing

"She is Jeanette. Jeanette this is Carol and she is ... "

"Therese," Jeanette interrupted. "Hi, how are you?"

"Hi Jeanette, well as you can see even if a bit messy with these two women" referring to Carol and Abby

"This is beautiful," replied Carol

"Do you still dance with Giulia? "You should be here tonight," said Jeanette

"I met her this morning but we hadn't seen each other for a while"

"Who is this Giulia? Abby asked curiously

"A friend," Therese replied, watching Carol

"I thirst better to order something," said Carol to break the argument and Therese offered to pay the first round by approaching the counter.

"Who is this Giulia?" Repeated Abby to Jeanette

"She was Therese's woman, a redhead all her partner's fire also in the dance, that's how they met, right in this place," Jeanette explained

"Wow what was Carol's girlfriend this morning? Abby asked

"I don't know and I don't care" snorted Carol "I came to have fun and no to investigate the life of Therese."

"Here I am, I think I took everything: Whiskey for Abby, a Manhattan for Jeanette, a Martini with olive for Carol and a beer for me.

"Wow, did you remember? Jeanette said

"Of course, I have an iron mind, you know," Therese smiled with satisfaction as she sipped her beer

"You talk about the devil ..." Jeanette said

Giulia had seen the group and approached Therese

"Hi Therese, are you here tonight too? You could have told me I would have come to get you, "he said sweetly

"Hi Giulia, as you can see I'm in company: she is Carol, Abby and Jeanette know her"

"Oh hello to all, I am Giulia a dear friend of Therese"

"Don't start Giulia," Therese replied, smiling at her

"Come on don't do this, why don't we dance, in the name of old times?" The redhead said, pulling Therese by the arm

"It doesn't seem the case now," Therese answered hesitantly

"Don't let yourself be prayed it would be nice to see you dance again," said Jeanette. "You are very good and Abby and Carol would see you for the first time. I am sure that afterwards they will enroll in your school of dance Giulia "

"Let's do this demonstration on Therese!" Giulia smiled taking Therese's hand in hers.

Carol looked annoyed at the two women who approached the center of the track and the DJ acknowledging them announced them and started the leave me music of daddy killa.

Giulia clung to Therese's body and swayed to the rhythm of music joining with the skin of the brunette.

"Fuck" swore Abby seeing the two women sway in a single being merging with the music

"Wow, they still have that chemistry I see," said Jeanette, "I don't think Giulia will let it slip this time!"

Carol was speechless she could hardly breathe when she saw that Giulia in Therese's arms

And as Therese supported her and guided her in waves of hugs and caresses to the sound of music.

The hall was rattling and whistling with every hip stroke that Giulia placed on the Therese basin and when the redhead crawled down, Therese pulled her up with a hold of her arms, gathering her legs around her waist, she could no longer . He left the glass on the counter and, without saying a word, left the room.  
Abby joined her and waited for her release. She knew Carol well, Carol would never admit her feelings openly, she was able to suffer self punishing herself with her stubbornness believing she didn’t deserve love.

But to his astonishment he began: "I can't do it Abby, I can't go on like this, I've known her for two days and I can't even see her dancing with another woman. Another younger and more beautiful woman. What can I ever offer you, if not problems. "

"If you don't talk to her, you won't know what can happen. What are your feelings for you "replied her friend putting her hand on her shoulder

"He sees me as a work project," said Carol bitterly  
"I don't think so Carol, I see it from the way she looks at you, the attentions she shows you, talk to her"

"What if you make me ridiculous? Carol said with tears in her eyes

"Love makes my darling ridiculous, you have to risk and fight if you want to have it," he began

The music lost rhythm and began to fade and the two satisfied women resumed the normal rhythm of their breaths.

"You always know how to take me, Therese," said Giulia, still short of breath

"Giulia, it was just a dance, what we were now is gone," said Therese

"Don't you want to see me again? Try again? The redhead insisted, "Can't you forgive me?" The young woman tried again.

"I have already forgiven you, ours can only be friendship, if you want," said Therese

"It's for that Carol, right? I saw how you look at it "

Therese did not answer her and looked towards the bar finding neither Abby nor Carol.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said to Giulia

"I see, it was nice to have you still in your arms," said Giulia, caressing Therese's face

Therese smiled at her as she walked away and walked over to Jeanette.  
"Where are the girls?" He asked.

"I believe out smoking, Carol needed some air," Jeanette said.

Therese didn't know what to think, had Carol bothered her dancing with Giulia? Or was she indifferent? He decided to join her, seeing her would clear his mind.  
She left the room and approached the two women.

"All right? She asked turning to Abby

"Yes, you just want to smoke," Abby replied immediately, letting Carol compose herself  
"I too want a cigarette," said Therese

Abby told them she would join her girlfriend and leave them alone.

"I only have this," said Carol, showing the cigarette she was already smoking between her fingers that were shaking a little.

"Can I have some shots?" Therese asked, looking at the woman's face more closely.

She knew from the red eyes that Carol had cried and was surprised by his reaction.

“He took the cigarette from Carol's hand, took a shot, inhaling it calmly, savoring the blonde's lipstick on the filter and then tossing it.  
Carol looked at her wordlessly

"Come on," she said softly, taking Carol by the hand and bringing her back inside  
Carol did not protest and was guided by the brunette.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to improve my English by paying attention to pronouns. Thanks to GdBdCarma and Win7Wil for this. I await your thoughts on the new chapter

Therese took her to the center of the room and nodded to the DJ who introduced soha mil pasos.

Carol was embarrassed she knew she couldn't compete with Giulia not even in the dance and said:  
"Therese I ..."

"I'll guide you, let yourself go, everything will be fine," she whispered in her ear

And Carol broke up in Therese's arms. The music started and their bodies joined together, swaying in unison, vibrating on each note. Carol followed Therese's body as a continuation of hers; the warmth of Carol's body radiated along the brunette's body and the young woman gathered every strip of skin that escaped her grip; Therese twirled Carol around her body and took it up again, leaning her forehead against the woman's, advancing three steps and then backing up in the same way and turning 180 degrees to come together again; swaying with the basins joined to life, the cheeks resting on each other and the breath at the time of the heartbeat seemed to merge into a single being; until the approaching lips approached, but that was too much for Carol who felt like a vertigo, left Therese's hold and ran away.

Abby calmed Therese by saying that he would take Carol home, the brunette thanked her and told her he would follow them in the car, without adding anything else.

Carol decided not to go home she would not be able to hold Therese's gaze. He begged Abby to host her and she agreed, knowing that Therese would not like it.

If she knew everything about Carol she knew for sure that they had been intimate in college time and didn't want to give her a bad idea of what her feelings about her friend were now.

He decided to contact her by phone with a message.

Carol will sleep with me for tonight, don't worry - Abby

I don't think it's a good idea, I have to talk to her –Therese

Not now, please tomorrow - Abby

Therese did not insist but was determined not to leave Carol alone, her job was to protect her so she would stay in the car in front of Abby's house all night.  
The two women entered the house in silence and Abby immediately asked Carol: "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah sure, I really need it," the blonde replied.

Abby took the bourbon bottle and two glasses and sat on the leather sofa.

"I wasn't prepared for this," Carol said, breaking the silence

"She showed you what he feels for you, didn't he?" Abby answered

"I don't think so, I don't know what to think," replied Carol

"Carol is three in the morning, that woman is in front of my house and I think she wants to stay there until you call her, she danced with you who seemed ... Come on, you were making love and you're still wondering what he wants from you or what you feel for each other? What kind of problems do you have? Don't you want to be happy? "

"I think I am afraid, that everything may end and that it is not up to the situation," she answered in one breath

"I think you should be honest with yourself and ask yourself if you can be without her and if so, send her away before hurting yourself"

"NO! NO! I could never do it, she is part of my skin, my heart, my being, I could no longer not see it "

"So what are you doing here with me?" Replied Abby trying to push her friend to a decision.

Carol didn't make her say it twice, walked over to the window and looked at Therese; their eyes met and this was enough because the blonde ran to the door to reach the young woman.

Therese stepped out of the car and went to the door of the house, heard Carol run for the stairs and waited for the door to open.

Carol threw the door open and Therese smiled at her as the blonde flung herself into his arms covering her lips in a sweet and intense kiss. Their lips clashed several times, opening to deepen the kiss, increasing the intensity of their grip, their tongues caressed each other and then wrapped and nothing seemed to matter anymore: The place, the circumstances, who they were, the work, everything seemed superfluous; it was worth only the warmth of their embrace, their kisses, their tight bodies in each other.

"Take a room, good heavens," said Abby, smiling, "I'm going to sleep."

The two women broke away smiling at Abby and Carol told Therese: "Take me home"

They went to the car, but Therese took her to her house on Waterloo Street.

They opened the door of the apartment and there was only time to turn on the lights that were already in each other's arms. Therese put Carol on the wall of the corridor, kissing her mouth, her chin ears encouraged by the moans of the blonde. He lifted her and now Carol's legs encircled the sides of the blackberry. They managed to get to the huge bed that towered in Therese's room rolling over the sheets.  
Therese quietly took off the powerful heels and began to remove the transparent stockings from each leg of her lover, caressing Carol's white skin with her fingertips, following their line with a series of kisses, and then devoting herself to her dress: she lifted her up to reveal the body naked as a Christmas present, Carol's soft skin shuddered at the touch and lit with fire; his chest was entranced by the increasingly rapid breaths, and Carol leaned toward the younger woman to unbutton her shirt, which Therese slipped off in one fell swoop along with the rest of her clothes, seized by the frenzy of the moment.

Their bodies met again, Therese's mouth tasted every valley, every line, and as soon as she arrived in the underwear she looked at Carol in the now dark eyes of desire: she introduced her hand into her underwear and squeezed the garment between her fingers, crumpling up the fabric and with a sharp snap tore the panties from the woman's legs as Carol's lips groaned in her mouth. Then she devoted herself to unbutton her bra and while caressing the mountain of Venus with one hand, he surrounded her breast with the other, which immediately responded to the stimulus of the grip.

"Therese," Carol groaned. Therese went down tracing each goal with a pacifier on her neck, between her breasts, on each nipple now hard as a pebble while with her hand brushed the inner thigh, between her legs already full of sweet nectar of love.

"Therese" Carol tried again "I can't ... I can't resist anymore, I want to feel more, take me"

The brunette reached her clitoris with her thumb, stimulating it with slow circles, while with two fingers stroking the entrance before filling it with a clear movement that made Carol's hips jump. Now, as in a dance, Carol's pelvis twisted to the rhythm of Therese's fingers entering and exiting faster and faster; the brunette could feel the orgasm of Carol reaching when the walls hardened at the entrance of a third finger up to cumshot on them and Therese heard Carol shout her name over and over again.

Sex had never been like this for Carol and it took a while for her to catch her breath.

Therese kissed the woman's hips as she climbed up her body to look into the gray eyes of the woman who shone with her own light. she put her fingers to her mouth and licked the juices of love saying, "from today this is my favorite taste, Carol's nectar, my love." Carol blushed and kissed the young woman savoring a little of herself.

"I need to taste you too," said Carol.

"Don't believe that the night ended here, my dear," Therese replied and returned between the blonde's legs, hugging each leg, opening the path of love, kissing the still-wet blond curls. He began to crawl his tongue again between the swollen flesh, touching the pink core which made Carol wince.

"Therese, it's too early, I don't know if I can ..."

"Come for me" and introduced her tongue into the already ready and dripping slit. It didn't take long for Carol to tremble frantically, cursing and blessing the blackberry to raise her hips and bend her knees, forcing her feet to scream the lover's name for the umpteenth time.

Therese stopped only after sucking and extinguishing every thrill of her love, then turned on her back to catch her breath.  
"So you will make me die Therese," said Carol

"I hope you're not complaining," the young woman replied

"No, but I'd like to give you pleasure too, to show you what I feel for you," he said, stroking the chest of the young woman.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to love me, now try to rest, it's dawn now" and they crouched in each other.

The sun was already high now when Carol woke up tangled in the silk sheets, hugging her pillow. she did not recognize the surrounding environment but remembered that she had spent the night with Therese, unless it was a dream he thought. She stretched herself gently smiling at the memory of the sex practiced and the love Therese had shown her and then returned to reality listening to noises coming from the other room. she got up carrying the sheet wrapped around her body with her and looked out the door to see who was on the other side.

"Good morning," said Therese as she finished the series of bendings with weights in front of the window.

"I hope you slept well," she said, smiling at the woman.

"Hello, yes, certainly more, I would say well," replied Carol, "but how long have you been awake?"

"For a while, I could not sleep and so I thought that a bit of exercise would have tired me and cleared my mind"

"I thought last night's exercise would have tired you, you destroyed me, I mean in a good way," said Carol, narrowing her eyes with malice.

"Of course, but I have excellent resistance; maybe because of the work I do ”and took a towel to wipe the sweat from her face and approach Carol. She kissed her gently on the lips and said:  
"I need a shower, would you like to join me?"

Carol smiled at her and let go of the sheet that covered her naked body.

"I take it for a yes" and held it up in her arms, taking it to the bathroom.

"Therese there are almost ... I'm so close," Carol shouted. But the young woman interrupted the action by lifting it. Surprise Carol lowered her head to understand the intention of the brunette clinging to the object-carrying rod that she cut off at the center of the huge shower.

"You don't want to keep me like that, I was almost ..."

"Open your legs," Therese ordered, staring at the woman in the balance.

"It could be dangerous like this," Carol disobeyed.

Therese exerted strength with her hands, opening the blonde's thighs, supporting her with her arms under her ass and plunging her face into her blond curls.

"Therese no, no so you can't support me and make me ..." she could not finish the sentence, Therese's tongue sank over and over again between Carol's slit, now filled with water, juice and saliva, to the rhythm of the woman's moans until he felt orgasm coming. Carol's body trembled in the arms of the younger woman and she welcomed him, embracing her, still supporting her descent, kissing her along the belly, between her breasts until she reached his mouth still full of her name.

Carol's legs were jelly, she had no words for everything Therese had done to her but her breaths were proof of her satisfaction.

"It's time to have breakfast, baby," said Therese, wrapping Carol in her bathrobe.

While Therese prepared the eggs, Carol picked up her clothes and only then remembered that she no longer had the panties. He approached the younger woman and whispered in her ear: "someone yesterday was too fiery with my underwear and now I am deprived of it".

"I think you won't need it if we stay here again today," Therese smiled looking into her eyes.

"As much as I'd like, I don't think it's possible. I'm amazed how neither my father nor Abby called."

They finished their breakfast in silence looking at each other's eyes, smiling at each other.

"If we continue like this, we will never leave this house," said Therese as Carol stroked the young woman's leg under the table with her bare foot; but Carol's cell phone rang before every reaction.

"Ready? Carol said absently

"I feel you are alive," said Abby smugly "How are you?"

"More than good, my friend," replied Carol

Therese got up and let Carol speak freely, she knew it was Abby

"Am I glad, can I have the details for lunch?"

"I think we can meet at Luigi's around 12:00 if Therese allows me"

"Are we already at this? Possessed the girl "

"No, no, more than anything hot"

"Wow, I never would have said, ice eyes a bitch in heat? I really want all the details! "

"Just Abby we'll see you later, I'll leave you now"

Therese returned from the bathroom, approached Carol's shoulders and whispered: "So I would be" hot "?" And began to kiss the white neck of the woman.

"Therese you know you're more than warm but we really need to prepare"

"Agreed, but you will be punished later for this"

"I can't wait," replied Carol and they went to dress.

Before leaving Therese had a phone call: nothing good for her love and decided to accompany Carol to Abby's house and call her friend Dannie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song and dance that inspired me for the dance between Therese and Carol can be found on youtube: Isabel and Felicien - soha mil Pasos (Kizomba remix)
> 
> I would like to know your thoughts and opinions
> 
> the song on which Therese and Giulia dance can be heard on youtube: leave me daddy killa isabelle and feliceen the dance is of that style, poor Carol!


	6. Capitolo 6

"What is it, Therese? You scare me!" Carol asked

"I don't know the details, but something happened at your house. John is fine, but you'd better go to Abby, Dannie is coming too, a colleague of mine as well as a trusted friend. He will protect you in my absence; don't worry, nothing will happen to you "

Carol was baffled: the hypothesis that someone wanted her dead was always more real and she was becoming aware of the situation.

Therese decided to take her bike to move more easily and quickly through traffic.

The brunette could feel Carol's fear of how she clung to her body and how she felt her legs tremble on hers as they circled in city traffic.  
They arrived at her friend's house and Abby ran to her.

"My dear, we didn't have to meet at Luigi's, what happened? And who is that man who came by telling me that he should watch over us? "

"I don't know what happened, Therese will go and see, but we have to stay here with Dannie," she replied in a breath that was still shaken.

"Hi Therese," said Dannie, turning to her friend.

 

"Hi Dannie, thanks for coming without warning but I don't like the situation and I let myself be distracted and this shouldn't have happened"

"I bet by the stunning blonde who's talking to Abby"

"Dannie is not the time to talk about this but I have to ask you to watch over her like she was yours, she is my everything," said Therese.

"My God Therese, I've never heard you talk like this, it really took you !; Don't worry there will be no problems "

"I count on it" and approached Carol "Are you okay?" she asked her

Carol did not answer because she was taken by a multitude of emotions: the love she felt for this woman, the fear of her feelings and the fear that everything could end in tragedy with the events that had happened so far.

Therese took her hand and led her into the house then held her in his arms and kissed her tenderly

"I'll be back soon" and left.

"Carol come get me something to eat," Abby said

"No, darling, I'm not very hungry. It's all so strange. Because they have it with me, what will I have ever done to achieve this. If it were not for Therese I would be dying of fear ".

"Yeah, Therese. What happened, did you make it clear? ”Whispered Abby so as not to listen to Dannie who was standing by the window checking the outside of the house.

"It's awesome Abby didn't feel that way from ... No, I don't think I've ever experienced anything like this for anyone else "

Abby's eyes gripped that revelation. Carol realized that she had hurt her friend's feelings and took her hand as a comforting gesture; Abby understood and smiled at her to dampen the moment and began: "Would you say that ice eyes is actually a woman all on fire?"  
This statement made the two women laugh and Carol couldn't help but nod.

"It was delicate but passionate, and then it is insatiable!" Said Carol "If I had not called we will still be in bed I suppose"

"I don't believe it, where did your self-control go? Did he willingly accept your domination? "

"My dear, I may have disappointed you, but I have pleasantly suffered. And full of initiatives "she confessed, blushing a little.

"And you?" She said curiously

Carol traced with her mind all the moments spent with Therese and only now realized that the woman almost missed her love: he had not allowed her to love her on any occasion except with kisses and now he felt apprehensive and confused.

"Abby is rather confused, she didn't allow me, that is ... ... she sent my every transport back to her that they weren't kissing"

"Strange, I think we should investigate her past to understand her character" and looked towards Dannie.

Meanwhile Therese had come to the Ross house and to her surprise she noticed that a wing of the house had been blackened by the flames. She joined John in the house and asked for news.

"They set fire to Carol's room tonight," said John seriously worried "It was good that she wasn't here last night"

"The police and the fireworks what they established," the woman asked.

"The origin is malicious but they failed to trace who it may have been, they advised me to install the cameras even inside the house"

"It can already be useful but not decisive. We have to take that bastard! ”Therese thundered.

"Therese who do you think it could be?" John asked.

"Hard to say yet, after your announcement many are not yet ready for a woman in charge"

"Carol now where is she?" John asked worriedly

"A colleague of mine is at Abby's house with Dannie, nothing bad can happen to her, don't worry"

"Did you stay at Abby's house last night?" He asked Therese

"No, we were at my house," replied the girl

"I'm glad," John began

"Don't get me wrong John ..."

Don't worry, I'm happy if ... "he said to the woman

"There can be nothing John, I made a mistake and for the good and safety of Carol I will not continue"

"Do you want to leave the job? You can't be the end for us! "

"No, Dannie will be the one behind her, I will make sure that everything is safe and I will try to investigate who wants her death"

"If things got to the point that I think, Carol won't like this your decision"

"It's for her sake if I walk away, she deserves better," said Therese and greeted the man.

Back at the home of Abby Therese she was bombarded with a thousand questions: "What happens Therese? What happened to my house? Is my father okay? "

"Carol there was a fire, nobody got hurt but it would be better if you stay here for a few days if Abby is okay, at least until things settle down"

"Of course you can stay here Carol" said Abby "You can use the double room for guests if you want" and winked at her friend to break the tension.

"Dannie will stay with you," said Therese

Both Abby and Carol looked at each other before turning to the young woman.

"You mean you won't be with me?" Carol asked as she took her hand

Therese drew back from the woman's grip and looking into her eyes said: "I can't protect you if we continue like this; I made a mistake and I'm not going to play with your life "

"What would you say you can protect me but you can't fuck me? Carol thundered

"I think you should talk to yourself," Abby said, gesturing to Dannie to leave; but neither of the two women seemed to listen to Abby except the beats of their hearts.

"Therese doesn't make sense, tell me what you felt last night; she shouted

"What I feel doesn't count," she replied and started to leave

Carol chased her, walling in front of the door to keep her from leaving.

"Therese ..." she whispered softly, looking her straight in the eyes; but the brunette had resumed her expression of ice.

"It was just sex and nothing else and it won't happen again, I think you can be more than satisfied with what I gave you," she said arrogantly.

Carol's sweetness turned into anger and her emotions gave her a slap on the cheek that Therese didn't want to dodge to satisfy the woman's pride.

"Well, now that we are clear, I believe it can go, work awaits me; Called Dannie! ”Therese called.

"Yes?" The man ran in a flash

"I'm leaving, don't leave them alone for any reason, let's keep in touch and let me know their every move and if you see anything strange, tell me immediately; I also called Richard and Paulette will come soon "

"You won't believe you let yourself be done, you work for me," Carol shouted

"John gave me carte blanche, I don't have to ask anyone's permission," Therese replied without even looking at her

"Good God, Therese, don't think you're overdoing Carol after all that's been between you," said Abby

"Now that's it, that's it" and left without looking back.

Carol felt herself dying, it seemed that the world had collapsed on her. Tears flooded her face and Abby could do nothing but give her a comforting hug.

Therese got into the car and headed for her house; she had to prepare a bag and go back to the Ross-Aird residence to organize security, the party would be organized in two days and he couldn't waste time.

She entered the house and could not help feeling that her house smelled of Carol; everything reminded her of her: the glasses hurriedly placed in the sink, the unmade bed, the panties that he had torn off that stood in the armchair beside the bed. She took them and put them in a drawer, washed the dishes, made the bed thinking she could abandon the thought of her but she knew she was deluding herself. She took a quick shower and escaped from her lair that now belonged to Carol.

Carol neither ate nor wanted to drink. She remained silent all evening, looking out the window thinking that Therese could come back and wake her from this nightmare she was experiencing.

Abby didn't know what to tell her to comfort her so she decided to interrogate Dannie.

"Dannie, have you been working with Therese for so long?"

"I would say five years in June but we studied together and are childhood friends, more than friends I would say brothers"

"Well so you can explain to us what happened and why she acts like a real bitch"

"Hey slowly with the words, I don't think you can judge her for how she behaved; on the contrary, you should be happy that she wants the best for your friend"

"The best? Would it be better to delude her and then throw them in the face of shit? "

"Enough Abby," Carol began, "Don't torture Danny, he doesn't care," Carol said softly.

Dannie was surprised by the woman's reaction and decided to explain: "Do not judge her badly, Therese had a difficult childhood, she grew up in an orphanage and it is difficult for her to open her heart"

"In an orphanage?" Carol asked as a tear marked her face

"Yes, she was abandoned by her mother, her father died when she was still small and had to work hard to get what she has now"

"And what about that Giulia," Abby asked

"Abby!" Began Carol; but the woman raised her palm to silence the woman and let the boy speak.

"Giulia was Therese's girlfriend for two years; they were one thing, Therese believed it was her half but it was not so, but this is better than she is to tell you about it Carol, if she ever wants "

"Why do you think he refused it? Abby asked

"I don't see it that way. Therese is taken from you, Carol just wants to protect you but she knows that if she involves her heart she won't be able to do it better. Do you know what he told me before he left? "Protect her as if she were yours, she is my everything!"

Carol opened her eyes at that revelation but was still confused: she didn't know if she had to believe Dannie's words and be happy or try to forget her, but above all she didn't know how to know the truth now that Therese didn't want to be with her anymore.

Meanwhile the preparations for the party proceeded quickly, nothing was given to the case.

All those involved were selected, searched and controlled; the mighty house had been festively decorated and Carol's room renovated in record time.

Therese had taken care of the matter herself and Carol noticed it without being told.

Carol entered the house and lovingly greeted her father, only to meet the green eyes she had longed for.

Therese didn't speak to her, just talked to Dannie.

"Carol, how are you darling," John asked

"Better father but it is the situation that is difficult to deal with, the events of recent days have undermined my sleep," the woman said.

"Don't worry, Therese will watch over us, she took care of everything"

"Well this is his job, isn't it?" Carol replied scornfully so that Therese could hear her.

"Come on, I'll show you your new room," said John, sighing in resignation.

They entered the room and the room smelled of lavender, her favorite perfume, there were red roses that sat on the tables and the walls were painted green and straw yellow, the woman's favorite colors; the four-poster bed stood in the room and was furnished with silk linen.

Carol was surprised that everything had been organized without questioning her and in her heart she knew it was the work of the young woman but wanted a confirmation from her father.

"Did you choose all this? It is magnificent, everything belongs to me "

"Despite being my daughter, I don't think I know your tastes so well, dear. I think you know who did it "

Carol felt her heart pounding almost to the point of running to her, but something disturbed her.

Between the two communicating rooms there was now a door that was not there before: the arch had been replaced by the stipulation of a double door that gave privacy to the common areas and that isolated the rooms. Therese had created a wall between them.

Disappointed Carol decided to try to forget the young woman, picked up the phone and called Abby to invite her to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know your opinion? How are you?


	7. Capitolo 7

On the morning of the party the house was in turmoil, everyone was running around and even Carol felt the tension of the event.

Her breakfast was interrupted by the coming of Harge who was already causing problems.

Carol heard his screams and, wearing a dressing gown, ran down to see what was happening.

Harge refused to be searched and Richard was struggling to enforce the provisions of Therese who came soon with Dannie and John.

"What happens early in the morning," Carol began

"My darling put your dogs on a leash, I don't let anyone treat me like that" "Harge said ignoring Therese's requests.

"You force me to be bad," replied the young woman, "No one enters without security control," the young woman repeated.

"I'm no one, Carol solve this situation!" Harge called on her half sister more to spite Therese than because he couldn't get by on her own.

"Therese you're exaggerating," began Carol.

Therese ignored the woman, nodded to Dannie and hurled herself at the man who was twice her taking his arm, twisting his back and pinning him to the wall. The man had his face pressed to the wall and could not move. Dannie rummaged in his pockets and searched him, ignoring his insults while Therese didn't let go.  
Both Carol and John watched the scene without words, neither of them imagined that Therese could stand up to a man of Harge's size; but the most surprising thing is that Harge carried a gun with him.

"Well, I was sure you were hiding something," said Therese, releasing her grip.

The man stroked his still sore arm and with a grin said: It's for personal use, you're not here because someone wants to kill us? And if you still put your hands on me I'll be happy to use it "

"This is seized for the time being, you will get it again after the party," said Therese and turned away and started to leave; but the man wounded in his pride treacherously lashed out at the woman who promptly reacted to the cries of Carol in fear "Therese, beware".

Therese spun around, leaning on her knees, punching the man's stomach as he fell heavily to the ground.

It was then that John intervened "Enough Harge, don't be a child, Therese is here for our safety and no one is excluded from his controls, recompose and come to my office now!"

Harge still coughing and holding his stomach from the blow he immediately stood up and following John muttered towards Therese: "It does not end here, sooner or later you will have what you deserve"

Therese ignored the comment and met Carol's gaze on her but said nothing.

"What's going on, did I miss something?" Abby began, entering the house

"Nothing, routine checks," Dannie replied

"Wow, does that mean someone has to search me !?" she replied in an ironic tone

"Abby! Don't make it all embarrassing, "Carol replied

"I don't think that's the case with you, no Therese?" Dannie asked

But before Therese could answer, Carol began: "No one enters without security control" and looked at Therese defiantly. Paulette approached Abby but Therese intervened: she smiled defiantly saying "Miss Gerhard I have to make sure she doesn't hide anything, I have to ask her to rest her hands on the wall and spread her legs so she can search her"

Both Carol and the uninhibited Abby widened their eyes at the surprise of the request, but Abby played the game and began: "If you ask me so I can only agree, where do you want me?"

Therese waved her hand towards the entrance wall and in front of Carol, Dannie and Paulette began to gently and slowly feel the woman's body starting from her ankles, going up along her calves and then reaching her thighs; approached his body to raise her arms and place her hands on the wall and devoted herself to the bust. Abby was speechless and felt that her body was now feeling the touches of the young woman and began to tremble under Therese's fingertips that ran her curves, her breaths became slow and deep, her face reddened until Therese turned around and Carol couldn't take it any more: "Just Therese you're exaggerating, Abby is my best friend and you can't treat her like this"

Therese smiled with satisfaction at Carol's reaction but also at that of Abby who, looking at her, began: "Good heavens for safety's sake, I'll come every morning if you're the one who's going to control me, some more and I'd be just come" away to his room.

"You told me that Carol was hot, but I think I need to take a cold shower! I don't dare to think what you did in bed! "

"Stop joking Abby, I saw you liked it! Why does she do this? One day she loves me and the next day she is cold as ice; one day she flirts with me and then pulls back, I don't know what to do anymore, Abby said, "Carol almost weeping

"Now calm down Carol, you'll see that everything will work out but, I think you'll have to help fate"

"Such as? Carol asked curiously

"Make her jealous at the party, try to hit her pride as well as her heart, you'll see that he'll give up; but now I need that shower, I'm on fire! "

Carol wore a Christopher Kane dress with a neckline enhanced by a network of colored gems, uniform sleeves and flowing lines and a vertiginous slit that highlighted the long legs; a sophisticated make-up in which the inevitable red lipstick and a soft hairstyle that emphasized her features stood out.  
It was perfect. Even Abby couldn't help but comment:  
"Damn if you didn't know your heart is busy, I would jump on you for how beautiful you are Carol!"

"Stop Abigail already the evening is quite embarrassing"

"Come on, don't worry, we'll just make you jealous a little, the worse the bad will go, I'll have it, it's so overprotective!"

"Yeah, but don't overdo it"

"Okay, okay, now I go down I want to enjoy your entry" and ran away

Carol took one last look in the mirror when they knocked on the door.

"Come on," she said and saw Therese enter a monochrome jumpsuit with a lace bust and a mandarin collar that flung his figure and a smokey eyes make-up that exalted the green of his gaze.

Therese was breathless, looked at Carol shifting her gaze along her figure and could not help saying "You are fantastic!"

Carol smiled pleasantly surprised "you too" replied the woman and they remained for a few moments in silence looking at each other.

Therese could not help approaching her like a magnet attracted to her twin, took Carol's hand and kissed her softly, intoxicated with her perfume and then brought her face closer to hers, now eyes in eyes, breath divided into two and before their lips could finally touch John came in a hurry.

"Carol, are you ready?" He said, just looking at the women so close "did I interrupt something?" "Carol, nothing I need to know about Therese?"

"No father" the woman promptly replied, taking a step back "Therese was just helping me with the dress"

"Already" confirmed the younger woman "I take advantage that you are together to tell you that as soon as I take the author of the death letters I will leave, so this could be the last party for me"

"Did you really decide to leave us?" John asked looking at Carol's incredulous expression

"Yes, as soon as you no longer need me, you can replace me Dannie is reliable and expert"

Carol did not comment but a tear marked her face which did not remain unnoticed by both her father and Therese.

The young woman continued: "Tonight I will watch over Carol, you can feel comfortable John" and smiled at the woman.

Carol was destroyed but she didn't want to show it, she loved Therese and now she was also sure that she wanted it; she did not comment on the young woman's words but went to the side of his father who held out his arm and left the room: the party began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know your thoughts
> 
> Carol's dress is the one worn by Cate Blanchett at the Bafta 2019


	8. Capitolo 8

Everything passed peacefully, the guests enjoyed themselves, the music was right, the perfect buffet but Carol was more nervous than usual: she didn't care about the party, nor about the death threats what tortured her was the thought that she would never see her again Therese.

Yes, her Therese was now in her thoughts, in her mind, in her heart, on her skin and she couldn't let her go like this; she decided to speak to her openly.

Abby as promised did everything she could to make Therese jealous but the young woman seemed to give her no credit and Carol was increasingly agitated.

She decided to talk to the woman who was watching her from the other side of the hall but Harge took her arm and asked her to dance. The woman would not have wanted but decided to consent to her request so as not to create other problems.

Therese looked at the scene and immediately became alarmed. She called Danny, Richard and Paulette and gave them instructions, then took Richard's arm and dragged him to the center of the room next to Carol to dance.

"I'm not so good Therese dancing," Richard said embarrassed

"Don't worry, it's slow, follow me and shut up," she said, moving closer to the couple.

"Harge don't hold me so hard, it's not necessary to dance" said Carol irritated by the arrogance of man.

"Excuse me but this is the effect you make me Carol, let the wild aspect of man come out in me" and laughed

"I don't think it's necessary to dance," the woman replied

"Carol I have to talk to you, but not here, because you don't follow me so we'll be a little alone," the man continued

Carol didn't want to follow him, but as soon as she saw that Therese had come over to listen to their conversation, she nodded to the man, smiling at him.

The two walked away but Therese followed them immediately.

They entered the salon and Harge locked the door.

Therese motioned for Richard to enter from one of the French windows overlooking the garden to distract the couple so they could sneak in undisturbed.

Richard did so but was hurled by Harge badly.

Therese managed to get in and hide behind a blackout curtain and was able to listen to their conversation.

"My dear, it's been a long time since I wanted to talk to you. I'm happy about your business success, but I'd like to be the author of your private success"

"What are you asking me, Harge?" Replied Carol apprehensively

"Let's have a drink first, some champagne, would you like?" And handed her a glass

"I saw that friend of yours, Abby first buzzing around you, like that watchdog John found for you and I don't like the idea that someone could misunderstand your morality; it is also the prestige of our company my dear "and approached the woman

"What do you mean Harge, I don't understand where you want to go" replied the woman

"I talked to John about the feelings I have for you, Carol, and he wouldn't mind our loving approach too, if that's fine for you"

"I don't think it's the ideal situation to divide the Harge company, because that's what you're aiming for, isn't it?"

"How little romantic you are Carol, I just wanted to give you a choice, but I see that the rumors about your morality are well founded; tell me who is that ridiculous woman or that little dog that makes a man play?

"Stop Harge, it's not your business that my heart belongs to, and I'm not going to exclude you from the company if that's what's bothering you."

"Of this I am certain, because in one way or another the company will be mine: by now John has little time to live"

"What are you babbling about," Carol asked

"He did not tell you, he is sick and soon he will leave us, so you will be at my mercy. I give you the opportunity to decide: either stand by my side in the role of the sweet and devoted little wife who hands the company into the hands of her powerful husband and gentleman or anticipate your sweet daddy in heaven ”and raised the paper knife that stood on the desk .

Carol was horrified, only now she realized that the danger was right inside her family and now she didn't know what to do: no one would hear her cries for help, nor could she stand up to a man like Harge; now he didn't know what to do, how to escape from it.

"Harge, you're drunk, we'll talk calmly about our future tomorrow and I promise you you'll have your share as it should be" the woman tried to stall.

The man was not happy with the woman's answer and approached her taking her by the arm, still having the letter opener in his other hand.

"My dear, you always liked me," he said, bringing his face closer, licking her cheek, his body resting heavily on that of the woman resting on the desk.

"Leave me Harge, or cry," thundered Carol, trying to escape the man's grasp.

But nothing could have been done since the man was determined to have her: with one hand he held the woman's body down on the desk and with the other he slid the letter opener on his chest between the gems.

"Please leave me," the woman urged

Therese didn't make it, he came out of his hiding place and began: "Let her go, Carol doesn't want your attention," she shouted

"Look, look, the little dog jumped out of his hiding place, so you also like to watch? Don't worry, I'll even straighten you out once and for all, "he tugged at Carol, who fell to the ground and threw herself on Therese.

He still had the letter opener in his hand and struck at the woman who easily dodged; then with a well-aimed kick he hit the man's hand and the letter opener flew away to Carol's feet.

"Damn! Now you've really made me angry!", "said the man exasperated by the umpteenth defeat.

A fight began between the two to the sound of fists: Harge tried in every way to hit Therese but was unsuccessful, the woman was agile and managed to dodge his fists, meanwhile Carol got up and tried to hit the man with the letter opener he fell in Therese's arms.

Harge took advantage of the hustle and bust to get the gun back and decided to end it by hitting Carol but Therese shielded her and was hit in the chest, but without hesitating she pulled out the blade with a sharp cry and, getting up, hurled a kick between Harge's legs that fell sore on the ground.

Carol screamed and ran out to seek help, Danny and Richard came in and saw Therese stumble and immediately captured Harge.

Therese could no longer support her legs, the last thing she saw was Carol in tears standing beside her before she fainted.

Relief was immediately called and Therese was taken to the hospital.

No one had noticed the accident because of the music, so the party continued at the behest of John but Carol refused to stay and followed Therese to the hospital.

No one in the hospital could have heard from Therese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but intense chapter.  
> Your opinions are a source of inspiration.


	9. Capitolo 9

Carol came running and rushed to the acceptance: "I would like to know where she is and how Miss Therese Belivet is"

"Are you a relative?" Replied the employee, annoyed by the claim.

"What changes, I'm here for you," Carol said

"Sorry, we can't disclose information to anyone who isn't a relative, knows for privacy," he replied dryly

"She doesn't know who I am!" Shouted Carol "I'm Carol Ross, and if I want I buy this hospital and the whole city!"

One of the employees informed the manager that he hastened to grant every request from the woman, giving her endless excuses.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Turner, don't worry, her friend is in the intensive room, she has lost a lot of blood and had to have blood transfusions, she will be watching her for the night, she can see her tomorrow if things go so well"

"Absolutely not, I will stay here and want to be updated with every minimum change in her health"

"Mrs. Ross I can't let her enter the intensive room, she will have to wait in the waiting room if she wants"

"Sure," Carol surrendered but was happy to be near the young woman. "Doctor, do everything possible so Therese is all right"

"She's in good hands, now calm down and don't worry".

Carol exhausted she abandoned herself to the armchair of the waiting room, now only a glass separated her from her Therese, she could not see her but she was sure that she could feel his presence.

Shortly after, Abby joined her: "Carol, why don't you go home, at least to change you?" She softly suggested.

"No, Therese needs me," she told her friend.

"Therese needs rest like you do too. John is worried about you, he asked me a lot of questions that I couldn't answer but I think he understood how you feel about Therese "

"Now nothing interests me, I just want you to be well," said Carol

"I agree, then I'll wait with you, but first we need a good dose of coffee" and so saying he finally made her friend smile.

The night passed quietly, the two women slept best on the waiting room chairs until about six in the morning, Dr. Turner woke Carol and told her that Therese was out of danger and could be transferred to a private room.

Carol cried with joy, all the tension went away with her tears, while Abby embraced her also happy with the news.

He approached the bed and still with shining eyes stroked the young woman's face: she was so pale and helpless. Carol began to think that she could not live without her then she sat down next to her bed and slowly fell asleep again.

Therese woke up with a strange metallic taste in her mouth, the light from the lamp annoyed her still sleepy eyes, and her body screamed pain and exhaustion. Her only consolation was the perfume that intoxicated the room and that she knew well: Carol. She felt the warmth of a hand around her and she struggled to turn toward the source of her desires.

Carol lay on a small chair next to her bed, her face resting next to her arm and her hand in her to have direct contact with her.

Even while she slept, Therese couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was and only by observing her better did she realize that she was still wearing the party dress. How long have you been in the hospital? What happened after the attack? Therese remembered only that she had prevented Harge from killing Carol but the memories were blurred and the headache she had was certainly not helping her.

The door swung open and Abby calmly entered to see that the young woman had woken up.

"Therese, how are you? Abby whispered, seeing that Carol was still asleep.

"Now that I see that Carol is well, I feel better," she replied with a smile.

"You were lucky, the blade didn't hit vital organs but you lost a lot of blood, you're as pale as a sheet!"

Carol started waking up feeling the laughter of the two women and as soon as she met Therese's gaze she couldn't help crying and squeezing her hand that was already in hers.  
"Did you wake up sleepyhead, is that how you watch over me?" The young woman tried to make her smile.

"I was so scared Therese, I thought I lost you" Carol told her wiping her tears and smiled.

"I'm a tough guy, I didn't finish my job, I couldn't leave you at the mercy of that monster."  
At that moment Dr. Turner came in. "Miss Belivet, I am pleased to see that she woke up, and she is in good company, but I have to visit her and I have to ask her friends to wait outside.

"Carol I see you are wearing the dress of the party, how long have I been here? The blackberry asked.

"For two days," she replied.

"She didn't want to leave you," said Abby.

"Go home, take a shower, rest, I won't move from here, will you, Doctor?"

"Not for the moment," the doctor replied.

"Well I'll drag you away," said Abby. "We'll see you later."

Unable to do anything else Carol approached Therese and uncertainly greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and left.

The doctor visited Therese and was happy with his general condition, "If you continue to respond to treatment in a few days you will be able to go home," the doctor said.

"Home ..." Therese whispered, turning to the window.

"Miss Ross really cares about you, she wanted to buy the hospital just to know where you were and how you were."

"It's right from her" and the two laughed at the idea.

"Well now rested, the time for visits starts at 18, I think they will come to see you soon" and left.

The time for a visit came early and Therese was amazed that Giulia and Dannie, Richard and Paulette also arrived.

"Therese, Dannie told me everything, how are you?" The woman asked, hugging her.

"Well, now I'm fine," replied Therese, looking sideways at Dannie who justified himself, "I met her in the center and she asked me about you."

"I brought you flowers, chocolates and something to eat, I don't think the food is good here," said Giulia, showing her what she had brought.

"No, they treat me like a queen thanks to Carol," said Therese

"It seems to me the least after what you have done for her, you risked dying Holy Heaven!" And crying she hugged the brunette who could not but console her.

Just then Carol entered with Abby who attended the scene.

Giulia embraced Therese weeping in his arms, and she returned the embrace; for Carol it was like dying.

"Hey, what's going on here, we're in a hospital!" He began with his usual way of doing Abby

Therese at the sight of the two women let go of Giulia and said "He knew I was dying and was worried"

"Yes, it was I who told him," Dannie pointed out to justify Therese's embarrassment.

Carol looked at the flowers, the gifts and realized that she had nothing with Therese for her, her desire to see her again made her think of nothing.

"But Therese is happy to see me, isn't she so dear? Giulia started, stroking Therese's cheek.

"Sure Giulia, you were kind to come, as I thank Dannie, Richard and Paulette," he said to emphasize the friendship between them.

But Carol was saddened by the situation and this did not go unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you with me?


	10. Capitolo 10

The visiting hours ended and everyone greeted Therese except Giulia who asked her lovingly: "Do you want me to stay to help you tonight?"

"No" replied Carol energetically ignoring the looks of those present "I'll stay with Therese, it's the least I can do"

Giulia looked at her defiantly and continued: "I agree, but tomorrow I will stay"

"Enough," said Therese, "no need for anyone to stay, I'm well looked after and if I need help I'll call the nurse," she concluded.

Satisfied Giulia that Carol could not even take care of her Therese said good-bye to the woman with a chaste kiss on the mouth, beginning "We will see you tomorrow, we have so many things to talk about dear" and went away with the others.

"How cheeky," said Abby. "Carol, do you want me to wait?"

"No, I will talk to the doctor and go away," she said softly.

"Abby would you take water please?" Therese asked, winking at the woman so she could tell she wanted to be alone with Carol.

"Of course, of course, I go immediately" and closed the door behind her.

"Don't even the water want Therese to take you? I don't know what to think anymore, "said Carol weakly.

"Carol ..." Therese said softly.

"Do you love her?" Carol recovered, looking at the black eyes. "I asked you if you love her?" Carol craved an answer approaching the brunette.

Therese took her arm and pulled her to her, kissing her gently.

"How can you ask me such a thing, if it's your lips I want since I woke up?"

"I thought ... I saw how she ... and you," Carol stammered.

"Lock the door on Carol and come close to me," said Therese, caressing the woman's face.

Carol obeyed happily and the two women fell asleep in each other's arms.

Early in the morning Carol was awakened by Therese's sweet kisses that framed her face.

"As much as I love to stay in bed with you, I think we will have to open the door, soon the nurse will come for therapy."

"Okay, but only after another kiss," replied the still sleepy woman.

Therese did not make her say it twice kissed her passionately and then added: "As soon as I am in full strength ... I will be able to have you as I wish" she whispered softly in her ear.

They knocked on the still closed door and Carol pulled herself together opening it.

"Mrs. Ross, I'm here for Miss Belivet's therapy," the nurse said, astonished to see the woman locked in the room with the patient.

"Sure, go ahead," Carol replied with a big smile.

"Therese I'm going to have breakfast and I'll be back soon," she said, winking at the woman and walked away.

Carol had never been so happy, now she knew that Therese had feelings for her: love? She didn't want to suffer anymore thinking of the worst, but the fact that she wanted her next to her was enough for the moment.  
Abby met her in the hospital corridor and decided to go for breakfast together.

"Today you are radiant Carol, is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Abby I'm so happy, not only is she alive, but she wants me next to her!"

"I was sure you would have clarified it, I didn't find the water yesterday"

"Yes, the water" and they both laughed with taste.

They took a cappuccino and blueberry pancakes and returned to the hospital.

Giulia had returned to find Therese who was surprised to see her again so soon.

"Therese yesterday I told you I was coming, I want to stay by your side, I want to be forgiven for what I did to you"

"You can't go back Giulia, I can't anymore"

"Is that for that woman true?"

As they were about to enter, Abby stopped Carol sensing Therese was in the company and even not wanting to listen to the conversation of the two women from outside the door.

"Yes," replied Therese without a doubt.

"How long have you known her, a week, two? Has she already played you? "

"Even if she were not there, there is no future for us, Giulia I'm sorry"

"She will use you and leave you, you'll see, women like her are whimsical and snobbish"

"I'm sorry, but even if it were, I would be happy"

At those words Carol stifled the tears that were filling her eyes and decided to enter, she could not allow Giulia to defame her to her advantage.

"Therese," Carol said softly, "I brought you breakfast and Abby is with me."

"Good morning, how are we going today?" Said the older woman "Oh Giulia, are you here too early in the morning?"

"Yeah, and I see that someone imposed her presence tonight," the woman guessed, watching as Carol wore the same clothes from the previous day.

"Giulia, your jealousy is out of place, I'm very attached to Therese and if she wants ..." Carol said keeping her control so as not to ignite an inappropriate conversation.

"That's enough! I'm sick of your lies, of your whims, Therese, when the lady stops playing with your feelings, call me, I'll wait for you "and put her hands on Therese's face and kissed her.

The young patient took her hands and gently pushed her away while both Carol and Abby were left speechless at the redhead's shameless act.

"Giulia is enough, you will only hurt yourself," said Therese.

"Things should not be like this," the weeping woman whispered. She stroked Therese's lips as a sign of farewell and got up and left without looking back.

Carol approached the window, looking out; so many thoughts crossed her mind and she didn't know what to say to Therese after all this.

"That woman has no limits," began Abby, shaking her head.

"Love can lead to two things: either complete happiness or a long and slow agony," said Therese, watching Carol.

Carol turned around but said nothing, didn't need to. Her eyes were mirrored in those of the other and a shy smile peeked over their cheeks.

"I think it's time to have breakfast," Abby said, handing the cappuccino to Therese and the woman took it gratefully. The day passed quietly.

Five days had passed since the attack and Therese was about to be discharged from the hospital. Carol would come for her and she didn't want to stay in bed anymore. She washed, dressed calmly and in the meantime Dannie also arrived.

"Hi Dannie, I finally see you again," the woman said

"Therese, forgive me, I have been very busy, since you are not there it has been a torture for me"

"I guess, tell me, what happened to Harge Aird?"

"He is in prison, awaiting trial. He is accused of assaulting both you and Carol and trying to kill you "

"Well, I'm calmer now," the young woman said

"Who worries me is John" said the man

"Is it worse?" Asked the apprehensive woman

"Yes, I don't think he has a lot to live"

"Damn it, Carol isn't ready for that either," the woman said.

"For what would I not be ready, Therese?" The woman began, entering with a big smile.

"To have Richard as a bodyguard," said Dannie, trying to change the subject.

"Of course I'm not ready and then I don't think I need a bodyguard anymore, do I?"

"Of course, only I can be," said Therese, giving her a mischievous look.

"If you allow Dannie, I should help Therese settle down and leave," said the blonde eager to be alone with Therese

"I thought you were ready Therese" Dannie looked at her friend waiting for a confirmation.

"Dannie, I'll be clearer," Carol said. "I'd like to say goodbye to my girlfriend and I'd like to do it in private, so would you be kind enough to wait outside and make sure no one can come in for at least 15 minutes?"

"Oh of course ... yes ... now I understand ... sorry, I'm going out and I warn you if ..." and left in a hurry.

Carol closed the door and Therese put her around her waist hugging her from behind and whispering in her ear: "So I would be your girlfriend?"

"I always wanted you to be, Therese," Carol said, resting her head back on Therese's shoulder as the young woman stroked Carol's breast with one hand and with the other raised her skirt to get into her underwear red lace that the woman had worn just for her.  
Their mouths met and their tongues merged into a juicy kiss, alternated by sweet moans that vibrated in the air, seeking more and more contact.  
Therese wrapped Carol in her body as her fingers dipped securely between the blonde's legs, bringing the woman into ecstasy.

Dannie heard their groans of love from outside and prayed that no one would come near or want to come in because he would not know how to intervene in such a hot situation.

"I missed you, Carol," Therese said, adjusting her dress.

"You don't know how dear," the woman answered still panting with excitement.

Dannie knocked hard and told them that the doctor was coming, in fact, after a few moments, Doctor Turner entered the room.

Therese was sitting on the bed and Carol near the suitcase that arranged the last things.

"Hello sir" he began "We are leaving this morning, I have brought you the directives for the physiotherapy that you will have to follow and the medicines you will have to take; don't strain your arm too much and recommend intimate soft activities for the moment "he said, looking first at one and then the other woman.

"Sure doctor don't worry, I'm fine now, I've already taken over the basic physical functions, isn't that Carol?" Therese asked, winking at her.

"Yes, that's right," the woman said, blushing. And they said goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The expression "Love can lead to two things: either to complete happiness or to a long and slow agony" is not my bag of flour is a phrase taken from an anime "Berusaiyu no bara" that I watched when I was a girl and he gave me always impressed, I find it very true.
> 
> What do you think?


	11. Capitolo 11

"Where do you want me to take you dear? At your house? ”She asked hesitantly as she entered the car.

"I would like to go back to your house if it's okay for you, I'd like to see John," said the brunette, smiling at her.

"I'm glad," Carol said, shaking her hand. "You know it hasn't been too good, the events have deeply shaken and weakened it."

"You have to be close to him, now more than ever Carol."

"Good morning, darling, how are you?" John asked happy to see Therese.

"Good, John. Now, "Therese replied, handing him the hand that the man received, pulling her to him in a warm embrace.

"I have to thank you Therese, for what you did: if it wasn't for you, I would never see my Carol again," she said almost in tears.

"Come on, John was here for you, and now we have to celebrate!" Therese said to cheer him up.

"Of course. What is your favorite dish? Carol from the provisions for lunch that everything is in honor of Therese and her taste "and smiled at the two women.

"Yes, father" replied Carol euphoric for the joy that Therese's presence also caused her father.

Left alone, Therese was able to question John: "How are you?"

"Not well, unfortunately. The doctor says I have six months to live if I respond to the cure positively; but I am very tired ”.

"I see. I'm sorry but you can't postpone it, you have to talk to Carol. "

"I know. Believe me, the only thing that makes me feel good is to know that you will be close to her; It is not so? I saw how you look at yourself. I know Carol and even if she doesn't talk about her private I know her well, I never pressured her, nor judged her, and this time I'm even happy with the choice she made. "

"I would rather say that you chose me to protect it."

"I told you, I know his tastes" and the two burst out laughing.

"Now my job here is over, I want to ask you for permission to court Carol"

"Do you really need my permission? Or rather of my blessing?

"I would like to rush things a bit, to allow you to ... .."

"To see my daughter happy, right?"

"Yes," replied the woman

"Well, talk to her, then you can settle here with us if you want" and hugged the woman.

They ate happily, trying to get rid of Harge's speech and the job that was going well, then John excused himself tired of the busy day and the two women remained alone.

Carol dived into Therese's arms as she sat on the sofa; but the young woman calmly positioned the woman beside her, saying:

"Carol, I have to talk to you, my job here is over, the situation is calm and you are in charge of a great company. I decided to go home ”.

"What why? Such as? And does my opinion not count? I thought you were important to you? "

"And you are," Therese replied

"So tell me what's going on? Why are you doing so? One day you love me, while the other I walk away! "

"It is not what I want: to make your life uncertain and difficult"

"Explain yourself better then what do you want from me, how do you feel about me?" Replied Carol

"I want to meet you and I want you to know me," said Therese.

"Doesn't it seem like we already know each other? You know everything about me "

"But you don't know anything about me. And then what can I offer you? You are a beautiful woman, of good family, a prestigious family and I have nothing but my work, I grew up in an orphanage, my father died when I was just a child and my mother entrusted me to the nuns; I had to elbow myself to get where I am, but it's not enough for you "

"Don't believe that I don't know about your past, I already knew these things; and as to be enough or less for me, let me evaluate it "

"You could regret this choice one day!" Said the younger woman

"Never!" She shouted "and you know why? Because no one makes me feel so protected and loved, no one can ever steal my heart, because it's already yours, I'm yours, "she approached Therese and took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. Carol with those words had broken every wall that Therese had built between them, Therese could only surrender to love and said softly:

"Take me to bed".

They entered the room hand in hand, Carol approached the bed and sat down to admire the figure of Therese stroking her hands and kissing her palms. She didn't want to have sex but to make love with her: savor every thrill of his, listen to every heartbeat.

"Can I undress you?" The blonde asked softly.

Therese nodded and let the woman take control of the situation. She had never let Carol touch her for her past, not to feel vulnerable but now she wanted to hear it, she wanted to feel loved because she loved him without reservation, without if, nor but.

Carol unbuttoned her shirt calmly, caressing every strip of skin that appeared, unfastening her bra and gently kissing her swollen breasts in trepidation, her breath uncertain as if waiting for oxygen, then rising up her neck to collect the lobe of her mouth his ear.

Therese felt like she was in a vortex, she could only feel the touch of her lover's hands and her mouth that longed for her lips now full of her moans.

Carol's arms wrapped around her and they turned their attention to Therese's back, which arched forward, complying with the shivering of the skin; Carol slipped her hands between the young woman's pants, caressing her buttocks and bringing the fabric down to her ankles, and then teasing the lace lingerie now full of the smell of love. She touched the pink core with her fingers and Therese groaned at her touch, opening her legs to entice the access and while her thumb encircled the clitoris, her hand caressed the crack, collecting its juices.

Therese was beginning to feel the pressure of the caresses and craved a release that the blonde was not yet willing to concede.

"Carol," he whispered panting. "Carol" sang like a prayer

"What do you want me to do, what can give you pleasure?" Carol asked

"I want to hear you, I want you inside me"

Carol climbed Therese's warm body, resting her wet fingers on the lips of the girl's mouth, filling it with her own gathered juices, as if wearing a lipstick, while with two fingers penetrating her. Therese's mouth opened, moaning loudly, and Carol flattened her tongue around the edges with broken brushstrokes to pick up the fruits of excitement, drinking saliva, trying to deepen the kiss deeper and deeper, panting for the pleasure of finally feeling her . Therese's body jerked with each thrust until it trembled and arched to reach orgasm.

"Come for me," Carol whispered, adding another finger: "again and again ..." he encouraged her among the cries of pleasure.

Therese clung to the woman's neck with her hands, pleading with her "Oh yes, so ... still Carol please ... still ... Carol!" Until their exhausted bodies fell on the bed panting, clinging to one another.  
Therese looked into his gray eyes and said, "I love you, Carol." Two tears of happiness furrowed her face and Carol gently kissed her and whispered: "Don't you know that I love you too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! I don't know whether to end the story like that or not. Tell me what you think


End file.
